


I'll Teach You A Lesson

by Anonymous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Catra/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous, Naughty List 2019





	I'll Teach You A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).


End file.
